The present invention relates to a system for arresting an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV). In existing systems, in order for a UAV to land, there needed to be a runway long enough for the UAV to touch down and decelerate to a complete stop. This was a problem when the UAV needed to land somewhere where space is limited, such as on an aircraft carrier.
One aspect or embodiment of the present invention addresses this issue by providing a system for arresting an unmanned aerial vehicle that does not include a runway and that has a relatively small footprint when compared to the size of a runway.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.